


Drunken cat

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Gen, Приквел к макси, Ссылка на макси в примечаниях, Стриптиз АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: [Вселенная работы From pillar to pole]: Алья и не подозревала, что Агрест способен отчебучить подобное.





	Drunken cat

**Author's Note:**

> Основная история: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5132969

Алья бы не смогла объяснить, как пришла к этому. Да ни в жизнь. Казалось бы, только недавно она надела теплую пижаму и легла в постельку, предвкушая отоспаться за особо тяжелую рабочую неделю, как уже ищет, что потяжелее попадется под руку, потому что кое-кто нарывается на хорошую взбучку.  
  
Адриан Агрест, явив свою светлейшую персону в три часа ночи и, уже выжрав бутылку вина (которую девушка сама ему предложила, ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств под знаком «Алья, моя жизнь катится в дырищу»), с четко поставленной целью и икая на ходу, в данный момент шуршал на кухне. Алья же, наконец вытянув ноги, затекшие от долгого нахождения в одной позе на твердом кухонном полу, потянулась и размяла шею. Редко визиты Адриана включали в себя пункт «вымачивания в пьяных слезах плеча подруги», так что она, так и быть, не стала сопротивляться. Алья зевнула, сильно зажмурившись, отчего перед глазами поплыли цветные круги, и продолжила наблюдать за покачивающимся из стороны в сторону силуэтом.  
  
— …ай, млять! — Адриан неуклюже стукнулся о дверцу шкафчика, которую сам и открыл. Алья проморгалась и, поборов в себе усталость, направилась к потерпевшему.  
  
— Адриан! Ты выжрал бутылку вина, а теперь еще и на ликер позарился? — развернув его и уставившись на полуопустошенную бутылку в руках, возмутилась девушка. — Хватит с тебя на сегодня!  
  
— Ну, Алечка… — проскулил Адриан, прижимая к себе бутылку, — ты же понимаее-е-е-ешь, у меня неразделенная любовь, пойми, что мне нужнее-е-е… — он заметно покачнулся, и Алье пришлось схватить его за плечи. — Мой жучок, мой любимый жучок… — снова начал завывать гость.  
  
— Ну ты и сволочь, Агрестовская морда, — прошипела Алья, не зная, что уже с этим делать. — Хватит страдать по жукам, или я вызову санэпидемстанцию.  
  
Адриан оторвался от ее плеча.  
  
— Ну, Алья-я-я-я… я должен залечить разбитое сердечко… — опять этот дурацкий жалостливый взгляд, который вечно на нее действует. Нет, Алья, не поддавайся.  
  
— Значит, про эту девушку икс ты не рассказываешь, но плакаться из-за того, что она тебя с перемененным успехом отшивает — приходишь? — Адриан, неловко волочась за подругой, на этот выпад что-то буркнул, и Алья тяжело вздохнула.  
  
Она сумела усадить не сопротивляющееся тело обратно на диван и недовольно сморщила лоб.  
  
— В общем, теперь не оправдаешься. И вообще, ты мне должен! За украденный ликер, за сорванный сон, и главное — за нервные клетки, убитые за совместными страданиями по твоей избраннице! Я требую компенсацию!  
  
Все это Алья говорила, демонстративно тыкая Адриану в грудь. Она была не то чтобы зла на него, и не то чтобы всерьез требовала что-то от друга, скорее, просто была немного расстроена, в каком раздрае он ни с того, ни с сего оказался.  
  
Адриан же на слове «компенсация» даже как-то осмысленно посмотрел на подругу, но потом снова глупо улыбнулся.   
  
— Алья, ты слишком напряжена, — он играючи перехватил ее ладошку и уткнулся в нее щекой. — Как ты можешь сердиться на такого горячего парня, как я? Стоп, ничего не говори, — он тряхнул головой и резко поднялся, что Алья ойкнула от неожиданности: парень с размаху усадил ее на диван, чудом сохраняя координацию. Его словно подменили. И этот приказной, но при этом мягкий тон. Она раскрыла рот, но вопрос просто повис в воздухе. Потому что Агрест, встав на колени и зажав ее между своих, прислонил указательный палец к ее пухлым губам: — Тс-с-с-с… Тебе понравится.  
  
— Адриан, ты пьян… — все-таки выдавила из себя девушка, но тот снова ее осек и ласково погладил ладонью ее скулу.  
  
«В рот мне ноги, да что это вообще? — обреченно, удивленно, и не в силах пошевелиться от общего охреневания с происходящего задала резонный вопрос девушка, наблюдая за неловкими манипуляциями Агреста с телефоном. — Что он делает?»  
  
Хотя сказать честно, Адриан никогда особенной буйностью не отличался.  
  
Заиграла неторопливая музыка. Алья краем глаза заметила кинутый рядом с ней телефон, но ее тут же отвлекло лицо Адриана. Которое находилось непозволительно близко. Он оперся руками о спинку дивана и хрипловатым шепотом, от которого по шее побежали мурашки, произнес: — Еще никто не жаловался.  
  
Пока Алья мысленно верещала от явной двусмысленности, Адриан, горящий никому непонятной решимостью, отступил на два шага и начал двигаться под музыку, спуская с плеч куртку. Постойте-ка… Что?  
  
Алья пришла к выводу, что лучшим решением будет приложиться к ликеру, волшебным образом оказавшемся у нее в руках. А Агрест, воспользовавшись шансом, продолжал свое замысловатое дело.  
  
Откинув со лба челку, он сверкнул своей самой обворожительной улыбкой (наверняка, отточенной еще со времен работы моделью) и соблазнительно (Алья, что ты несешь?) выгнул спину, отчего девушка вольно-невольно сглотнула. Не то чтобы он был в ее вкусе… Но когда тебе тут танцует личико с обложки — с хрена ли дергаться?  
  
То самое личико только что избавилось от ремня. Алья вжалась в спинку дивана.  
  
Адриан же ей подмигнул и слегка приподнял толстовку, демонстрируя пресс.  
  
— Нравится? — игриво спросил он, отчего у девушки волосы на затылке дыбом встали. Складывалось ощущение, что она не дома, а в элитном стриптиз-клубе, не меньше. «Бо-о-о-оже, — проскулила она, наблюдая, как друг играет краем толстовки, то приподнимая, то опуская ее назад, — как так вышло?» — и вдруг заметила, что он снова к ней приблизился. В полумраке его глаза давали странный темный отблеск, отстранено заметила Алья, ощущая на коже горячее, сладкое дыхание. Все-таки он был конкретно пьян. И боже, он стянул толстовку.  
  
— Не могу опровергнуть, что неплохо, — все-таки выдавила она, отмечая, как неприятно заколотилось сердце от ощущения нависающего над ней тела. Адриан же ее состояние облегчать не собирался, хищно облизнул губы и погладил Алью по плечу.  
  
— Ну, тогда продолжим…  
  
Алья округлила глаза и затаила дыхание, как вдруг парень рухнул на нее. Она визгнула и уже приготовилась врезать тому между ног, как вдруг поняла, что Адриан отключился.  
  
Словно вторя ему, трек на телефоне закончился.  
  
Алья сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, с усилием сдвинула спящее тело и уложила целиком на диван. Адриан в ответ всхрапнул. Девушка накинула на него плед, а затем собрала разбросанную одежду с пола. «Ну что ж, я ему еще припомню», — она тряхнула головой и оглядела парня. Тот был похож на взъерошенного кота.  
  
— Адриан?  
  
Тишина.  
  
 — Знаешь, под компенсацией я все-таки имела в виду возместить мне алкоголь.  
  
Молчание. Ясно. Спит беспробудным сном.  
  
— Если что, демоверсия мне зашла, — хихикнула Алья, окончательно успокоившись. — Полный приват ты мне еще отработаешь. Стриптизер недоделанный.  
  
Ах, и если бы она знала, насколько была близка тогда к истине. Ведь Адриан и работал в стриптиз-клубе. Но это уже другая история.


End file.
